It is often desirable to identify a human or other subject within a digital image. If a human can be accurately identified and distinguished from the rest of the image, the human can be effectively separated from the rest of the image. For example, a human present in one location can be digitally cut out of an image and pasted into a completely different image, thus making it appear as if the human had actually been present in the scene of the other image. However, it can be difficult to accurately identify a human or other subject within a digital image.